


Anvil Crawler

by Tamari



Category: Circle Opens - Tamora Pierce, Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday, she will open her eyes, and someday, he will open his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anvil Crawler

**Author's Note:**

> Tris/Keth, for the Goldenlake Olympics, Emelan team - prompt "a brave new world"

The new becomes the old," she will tell him, gray eyes hidden behind spectacles and the silhouettes of pirate ships and lightning and yellow silk.

"That makes no sense," he will say flatly. She means that the old becomes the new. It's a simple mistake to make, a simple phrase to flip.

She will shrug and watch Chime fly about the room, but there will be no question as to her disagreement. He is young yet (so is she, but she is different) and someday, he will understand.

He will sigh, sitting beside her and burying his face in her shoulder. Tris is- not difficult, exactly, no, but she's a mystery. About some things, at least, she will not speak.

He has his mysteries too.

But with her, he can't help but open (just a tiny bit) and sometimes she follows his example. Really, that's all he can ask. That's all he _will_ ask.

She will faintly smile and stroke his hair, letting it brush the side of her face like they are one person, not two (or five). Her red hair will not spark with passion, because it never does, because he is only Keth.

He is nothing to her, he thinks, and for the first time he will speak the words, he will be brave, and they will become true or false (instead of something in-between). He will ask what he is, what they are.

"What do you mean- why do you ask?" she will say, pulling away, and he will wish he had kept the words to himself.

But he is not a mystery, not like her. "Because I love you, Tris," he will say, almost resignedly.

She will say something, he won't know exactly what, but all doubt will be erased by her lips on his.

They will finally have something new to explore, instead of the tired tracks they have traveled again and again, dust following their circular footsteps. And this world will not become like the past, like what she knows, because he will not let it.


End file.
